


Happy Holidays, Baby Girl

by robertstanion



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Babyfic, Backstory, F/M, Fluff, I am very sorry, holiday fic, spoiler: nobody gets to california, the baby is called evie, this is subpar compared to every other fic i have ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Ethan has a big heart and even bigger plans. Unfortunately, those plans are disrupted by a baby.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Happy Holidays, Baby Girl

Pretty much from the moment Ethan Green understood the concept of families, he wanted one. He wanted a baby, he wanted to be a dad. He wanted to hold a bundle of blankets in his arms and comfort them back to sleep, to dry their tears, to support them as they grew up. He wanted to find the right girl (or guy) to have a baby with, but throughout middle school, when all his classmates were getting into, what they deemed, ‘relationships,’ he was finding it difficult to find a partner he wanted.

He saw his dad getting into different relationships all throughout his upbringing. When he was younger, just a few minutes old to be precise, his mother had decided, on the spot, that she didn’t want to raise a baby, leaving Ethan in the hands of Tony Green, a lower class mechanic. He watched as his father tried to find the right girl for him and, with trial came error, and Ethan had to watch as Tony got his heart broken so many different times. Ethan, by the time he was 14, began to despise love for, out of his experience, it only ever hurt people.

Then he met Lex. Loud, feisty Alexandra Foster who argued with the teachers and her fellow classmates. She sat alone at lunches and breaks with her shitty lunchbox and food that looked half stale. She didn’t ever by school meals, for he never saw her bring in any money for it. He wondered, then, that if she was like him. Lower class. She intrigued him immensely, and rightfully so, and, on a specific day he couldn’t remember, he started to try to become her friend. Clearly, it didn’t work, as the young girl was equally as stubborn as some of the more popular girls, and he realised his task was going to be more difficult than he’d originally set out for it to be.

Yet, somehow, he broke down her barriers, and she started to open up to him. Of course, it took two years, but he got there in the end. He found out she lived in the shitty trailer park just beside the Hatchetfield Witchwood towards the north of the island, and getting to their school, which was Hatchetfield High, took around 30 minutes by foot. He also found out she had a little sister, who, in her words, was ‘insane.’

During the year they were 16, they got even closer. She began to put her trust in him, and he began to put his trust in her. They found out more about each other, about how they both had a parent missing, how they both wanted to leave the _shitty_ island and go to some place warmer, their workplaces, family members, old friends, favourite teachers. Average shit, Somehow, they found out they had more in common than not. Their favourite teacher was Tom Houston, to name an easy example, and they both wanted to go to California.

A plan devised between them. They’d start saving up, the two of them, and one of them would get their license and get the _fuck_ out of there. Ethan figured it’d be easier for him to get his license considering the fact that his dad worked in a car shop and would know about how to get his license and would also be an extremely good mentor for him. And so, the plan wheeled into action. They’d both be going to California as _friends._

Then Ethan caught feelings for Lex. It was only the little things at first that allowed him to figure this out. How he began to notice how nice her hair smiled, how he constantly found himself itching to hold her hand…how he wanted to protect her. He found out by accident about her abusive homelife. He’d been going to go and see her and Hannah when he’d heard the screaming inside alongside the smash of a glass bottle. The door had opened, and Ethan, sat there in his old jalopy, watched as Lex and Hannah got thrown out of the caravan, the screen door shutting forcefully. They’d seemed so lost until Lex had turned around and made eye contact with Ethan, who had to resist the urge to pull her into a hug. He unlocked the car, they climbed in, and he drove off. Neither of them spoke about it again.

The screaming became more frequent, and Lex’s crying became harsher as she gripped his shirt and, by pleading with him, made the deal that they’d get to California by the time they were 21. Realistically, it wasn’t happening. But, it wasn’t like him to let her sob like that. Being the determined soul he was, he placed his heart on the goal, got a job at his dad’s Body Shop, and the plan went underway.

On Lex’s 17th birthday, her and Hannah spent the night at his instead of him staying with her. Apparently, his and Tony’s presents they’d gotten her, not including Hannah’s presents, were the only ones she’d received. His heart broke, hearing that her mother didn’t bother to get her anything, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her shake in his arms. She denied it being about fear and more about it being cold, but something in him wouldn’t accept that as the truth.

A few months after that, he confessed he had feelings for her. He’d taken her out to Oakley Park after Tony agreed to watch Hannah for a few hours, and he told her then. He’d been a mess, unable to construct his words into formal sentences. He’d been blushing, and hadn’t looked at her _once_ …well, that was until she cupped his face and kissed him to shut him up. He shut his eyes and held her waist, kissing her back. Afterwards, she called him a ’ _fucking moron’_ but he half expected that from her.

Afterwards, their relationship only grew and grew. Hannah and Lex started spending more time with him, and they often came to visit him when he was working. Originally, it was once a week on a Saturday, but after he dropped out of school with Lex, it was five times a week, meaning five other opportunities to see Lex.

And they smiled, and they cried, and they fought like every other couple did, but they were them. They were a breath of fresh air to the island, and without a matter of doubt, they were certainly news. Hannah and Tony accepted them immediately, gleeful to see them in a relationship as a matter of fact. Ethan never found out if Lex told Pamela or not.

Over the years, their bonds strengthened and strengthened more. They kind of had to, for in the February of 2018, they discovered Lex was pregnant. Lex had cried, and Ethan had held her. In all honesty, he started to blame himself. She’d be put through so much pain that it’d hurt him to see her in such a manner. The sickness, the cramps, he didn’t know if he’d be able to do it. But this was what he’d always wanted, wasn’t it? To be a dad.

He went to Tony for advice over the months, and he gave him the most advice that he could. He took Lex and him to scans, and helped them with the shopping. And then, _Tony_ asked Lex if she and Hannah wanted to move in with him and Ethan to keep her, baby and Hannah safe. Ethan hadn’t known, and he had broken down crying out of pure relief when he found out about Tony’s offer to her. This was one way out of hell, for Lex at least.

When Lex was nine months pregnant, Black Friday came around relatively quickly. Lex, as smart as she was, made the very stupid decision of deciding to go and steal one of this years hottest toys to sell so her and Ethan could get the remaining money to get to California with Hannah. Wearing Ethan’s shirt, her bump was hidden well, and Frank didn’t judge her when she went to grab it. However, Lex left strict instructions for Ethan and Hannah _not_ to linger around, as it’d make her seem suspicious even though what she was doing was definitely illegal.

They should have stuck together. Ethan realised that after he tried to take Hannah to the cinema and he didn’t have enough money to pay for their tickets. He’d put all his savings into baby and hadn’t had his pay yet. He realised it after he told Hannah to run, a wild group of shoppers coming in. He realised it after he sent an S.O.S text to his dad, saying how likely it was he’d die and how he wanted his dad to take good care of Hannah and Lex for him. He realised it after Tom Houston, accompanied by some nurse, held him in a hug as he continued to bleed from the head, accepting his fate.

He didn’t die. He wound up in the hospital with some military agent. Colonel Schaffer, she said her name was, and that he’d been very lucky to survive. His mind immediately went to Lex, to Hannah, to his dad. Then and there he received the news that Lex hearing about what happened to Ethan had caused her so much stress she’d gone into early labour, and that Schaffer had been waiting for him to wake up to take him to her.

He was assisted into a wheelchair, and the agent wheeled him down the corridor and through the hospital to the correct ward, where he saw the same nurse, Mr Houston, Hannah and his dad, Lex on the bed, tired. “Lex?” He croaked, unaware of how rough he sounded until that moment. All eyes had been drawn to him. Lex, upon seeing him, had sobbed and reached out for him. Tony had become teary eyed, whereas Hannah had stared at him in shock. Tony thanked the agent, but Schaffer said she ‘ _had to wait outside for security purposes.’_

Tony had wheeled Ethan to Lex’s bedside where he offered her his hand, weakly, but he did it. She took it and continued to look at him, tears falling down her face again. “You’re supposed to be dead…”

“You were supposed t’be at home, an’ y’didn’t listen t’me. Maybe I just…didn’t wanna die.” Ethan told her, shrugging before wincing. “That hurt like a _bitch.”_

“Ethan,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at his son, and in return, Ethan flipped his dad off.

“’Nana’s seen worse and _heard_ worse than what I say. Y’ain’t heard Lex when she get’s goin’.” He flashed a quick smile before turning back to his girlfriend. “We’re gonna meet baby today, d’ya think?”

“They’re hurtin’ like hell…I just want it over with…” She admitted, squeezing his hand as her stomach tightened with pain again.

“I know, babe. But I’m right here, okay? If I can cheat death, you can have our baby.”

And she had the baby. A screaming little red thing with small curly brown locks of hair. Ethan was immediately stunned in disbelief. He watched as the nurse, Becky Barnes, cleared up their baby and placed them in Lex’s arms. Ethan leaned closer to her bed, his eyes blurred with tiredness, and also tears. He watched as his baby suckle, and Lex turned to him, exhaustion beginning to show on her face.

“A baby girl…” she said and looked up to him. “You were right…”

Ethan blinked again and moved closer to his daughter, placing a hand on her tiny back. He cooed and looked up to her. “Dammit Lex…I can barely move and you had to have baby today…” The next thing he knew it, Lex had carefully placed their daughter in his arms, and he was instantly in awe.

Lex got discharged the next day. He got discharged on Christmas Eve. He’d healed significantly, according to Nurse Barnes, and when he was allowed home, he was helped to his bed, and he didn’t move until Christmas, when Hannah pounced on him excitedly. Still not 100%, he was in a small amount of pain, but it vanished when Lex carefully lifted their daughter out of her crib. She cuddled up to Ethan and kissed his cheek. “Happy Holidays, baby.”

“Happy holidays, Lex. And Happy Holidays, baby girl…our Evie…” he said softly as his daughter, Evie Green, was passed over to him and placed in his arms. He looked to Lex and kissed her softly. “We’ll get to California by 21. We’ll just have a baby to bring along with us…”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she confirmed and kissed him good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is my contribution to holiday!hatchetfield, watch me write a mcnamander one tomorrow oh heckers help me   
> lord
> 
> anyways happy holidays ladies gaydies and theydies and (men)! here's a reminder december isn't all about christmas !!!


End file.
